Do You Like Me?
by deathofabyss
Summary: After losing his arm, Shanks insisted Makino to stay with him for the time being before he leaves for the next island. (ShanksMakino one shot)


The moon shone brightly with the gentle breeze blowing the ocean waves. The Foosha Village stood still with the people either heading to bed, or having some sort of celebration, on the other hand in the far away dock two people sat together letting the waves touch their feet.

"Are you sure you should be here captain?" Makino asked as she looked towards the night sky embedded with stars and the illuminating moon, then averting her gaze towards the ocean with the skies reflection. "They might be looking for you."

"Its fine, its fine!" Shanks assured Makino as he drank his bottle of booze. "And they won't find us here anyway."

Makino just laughed and looked at the red-haired man beside her. It was strange for her at first seeing Shanks having only one arm. In fact it worried her greatly at first, but she got used to it in the end. As for why she was with him at this time of night, well that was part of Shanks deal with her. Instead of accepting Makino's forgiveness due to what happened to him with Luffy, he ended up asking her to stay with him for the time being.

"So you'll be leaving tomorrow..." the dark-haired woman stated with a hint of sadness on her face.

Shanks took notice of the expression Makino wore, and he didn't want the atmosphere to be too serious or tense, so he tried to give a little laugh and looked at Makino with a smile. Makino looked back seeming a bit confused on what the captain was trying to pull.

"Will you miss me then?" Shanks asked with a big grin on his face.

The girl's eyes suddenly widened, her cheeks bloomed pink and she covered her mouth with one hand to make sure she doesn't say something unnecessary.

When she finally got herself together, she replied with a gentle smile, "I'll definitely miss everyone in your crew, Captain."

Shanks then pouted, rested his head on his right hand and looked away from Makino. The girl wondered if she said something wrong to make the red-haired man act like this.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Makino wondered

"Nothing, I was hoping for a better answer..." The man replied looking back at her.

She was confused, she didn't know what he meant by a better answer. Should she say something to make the man feel happier? But what?

Suddenly Makino heard the man beside her laughing. This definitely made her even more confused, was it because of the booze? But he wasn't even drinking anymore.

"C-captain?"

Shanks sat up straight and looked at Makino intently with a gentle smile on his face, and making sure she doesn't avert her gaze away from him and asked, "Do you like me?"

The girl became flustered, the pink on her cheeks came back, but it felt warmer, her hand suddenly felt stiff and she tried to look away but the red-haired captain looked at her as he waited for her reply.

She tried to respond trying to prevent eye contact with the man she was with, but it was obviously pointless since she can feel his gaze upon her.

"O-Of course... I mean Luffy likes you as well and—"

"I didn't mean it that way Makino..." Shanks sighed.

The man then reached his hand towards Makino, and gently combed the girl's hair and placed it behind her ear.

The girl was a bit startled by the captain's actions, and it made her realize that he won't be there anymore after tomorrow. That she might not see for a long time, or worse, never see him again. It somewhat made her regret her previous answers towards Shanks, why did she answer him so vaguely? Why didn't she just say the truth instead of being flustered and keeping her feelings inside her?

She then held the hand that gently combed her hair. Shanks was a bit shocked by the girl's sudden movements. She was indirect with him a while ago, both words and actions, and yet now he can feel her hands on his.

"I—" Makino tried to blurt out her feelings, but she was held back and couldn't relay her feelings at all. "I'll miss you..."

She bit her lip wondering why she couldn't express what she wanted, but she knew it was too late.

Shanks on the other hand smiled at her sudden gesture, though he knew she was still holding things back, he then let go of the hand that held his and pulled Makino towards him to hug her.

"Shanks...?" The girl's eyes widened. She didn't know whether to return the hug or not.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear with a wide smile printed on his face.

Makino then decided to return the gesture. She wrapped her arms around the captain and rested her head on his chest. Her face felt warm and a smile slowly formed on her face as she felt Shanks gently giving her a kiss on her head.

* * *

**A/N:** I found this story really hard to write down since both Shanks and Makino had minimal appearances... I hope they weren't too OOC.


End file.
